people help the people
by 1oooyears
Summary: "I love you, you know," - This is her job, day in and out, make people fall in love, and then for the rest of the week, she speaks to the cute boy at the coin laundry. / steroline, angel!caroline, mentions of melena, bamon.


_**A/N : **_

_**fandom: vampire diaries**_

_**summary: **_**_"I love you, you know," - This is her job, day in and out, make people fall in love, and then for the rest of the weak, she speaks to the cute boy at the coin laundry. / steroline, angel!caroline, mentions of melon, bamon._**

_**ship: steroline, some bamon, mentions of melena. **_

_**note: I don't know if you can tell, but recently I watched the music video for Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love, and I thought of this and just imagined Caroline as the confused angel, who helps people, minus the suicide part, because I'm stupid and metaphors, and etc. are not my forte, so yeah.**_

_**note2: I've never been to a coin laundry, but I know they exist, and I was wondering, do you have coin laundry stories?**_

_**note3: also, not to get ahead of myself, but guys, like **_**would be killer, _this won't be updated but i sometimes get requests, so yeah, not continuing or at least i don't think so._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's simply a messenger, she doesn't love, she isn't _meant _to love, just to make it. So why does she, _feel, _like this?

She gets this _thumpthumpthump _that sounds awfully like her heart, and rings heavily in her ears, her hands glisten with fresh sweat and her eyes dilate in the tell-tale demonstration of attraction, and she _feels _this _warmth _inside of her stomach. _It's rather distracting too._

She raises a clumsy hand and rakes it through flaxen curls, ringlets teetering on the edge of her vision, and she wonders which way she should go next.

She picks left, because left is bad, and bad is what needs her the most, she begins to move, and with her footfalls giving her a simple rhythm she hums a tune of strength.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ducking behind a tree, she begins. Her first target leans against a bridge, tan arms dangling over, her blonde counter part looking rather sad, "Elena," he says, reaching for her arms.

_Elena _turns to the boy, and sighing, she responds, "I don't know what to do, Matt."

"Elena, you're strong, you can get through this," he touches her hand, an intimate gesture, _Caroline _notes (because she's not exactly sure she is _called _Caroline, but she's not exactly sure she has anything to be called at all, but she'll explain that later).

_Caroline, _lifts the thin object high, and pulls, and then, flexing, she releases, the arrow shooting towards _Matt _in a quick one-two-three, she repeats her action, continuing to shoot _Elena, _a brunette girl with a sad smile, who stops, looks at Matt, and opens her mouth, "I love you, you know," he nods and pulls her close, and their lips meet. Caroline is fairly sure she hears a muffled, _I love you, too, _but she continues, _her job is done._

_._

_._

_._

She can't help but think of him-

Moving, she stumbles onto the stepping stones of new york, a skip in her step as she thinks of _him_, _Stefan, _he tells her. _Stefan Sal-_

-but it stops when she sees her next targets.

"I don't like your mother, she's creepy." The man nods, agreeing with himself before turning to the mocha skinned girl beside him.

She smirks, and her face is uneven, but in this way, that highlights her cheekbones, and gives her face _shape,_ "me too," she responds, "but, she's my mother," she turns to him, stopping, he does the same, "and you need to appreciate that."

He nods, humming while he does, "I do, but-"

Caroline chooses to shoot him then, because, maybe this couple needs a little help. The arrow dissipates as soon as it makes contact, and as quickly as the first time, she shoots the brunette next to him.

They become closer until, their lips are a millimetre away, "Bonnie," he breathes, she smiles, "I think I love you," he says.

The world stills, and Bonnie shifts, hands wrapped around Damons neck, "I," she pauses, looking him up and down, "I think I love you too…"

"Cool…" He exhales, and she breathes it in, mint on her mind.

Caroline turns as they begin to make-out. _She isn't Katherine, she prefers to feel the benefit,_ looking at her forementioned wings, their length doubled, as they stand at a healthy size, she beams, _good, but not enough._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She turns once more, climbing up a fire escape before leaping the short distances between buildings.

Ducking into the night club, this heavy beat, literally _dragging her down, _she watches as bodies vibrate against each other, and dropping eyes flutter in attraction, so perhaps her arrows give more lust than love but, still, positive energy is positive energy.

After using a majority of her arrows, she stops and observes, many lovestruck expressions, as two men, sit in the corner, arms around each other, in a romantic embrace, beside them another couple sit, but unlike the others they sit, simply staring at each other, and she smiles, maybe the human race isn't just compiled of lucky monkeys, who never seem to realise how lucky the are. She exits, then, and decides that perhaps there is hope after all.

Moving to the small makeshift home, she deems as _hers._ She adjusts the clay, beside her, so that that the depicted figures, form a romantic scene, nothing heated, just too figures, too in love too care, she muses, after all, mentality is also important. _Not that she knows, because she is messenger, _she does not feel._ She is not meant to love, _the same way the sky is blue, and the earth is round, and her wings are white. _She is simply not _**_made _**_to love, _and when she licks her lips, there is this bitter taste that _lingers, _and her calloused hands reach to smear it away, she is after all, a messenger, and nothing more.

Lifting her hands to her back, she begins to _rip, _her wings fall, and for another week she will be free of her duties, free to roam and create, to spread positive energy, to combat the demons who kill and mar, to challenge life itself. The feathers fall to the ground in a clump of snow white, and flowery lips smile at the picture they make. _Beautiful, _she thinks, positivity in visual form.

Hefting the basket of her clothing, their smell thin, her natural perfume, leaving them clean, she makes to leave.

Her feet click-clack against the cement floor, and she smiles, such a luxury, shoes, floor, _yes, life is good._ Leaving the apartment building, she walks across the zebra crossing, eyes childishly following the pattern. Her smile remains intact, blue eyes crinkling at their ends, and with a heavy heart she recounts her first meeting with _him._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rather slowly, she entered the store, a nameless face she plans, after weaving through children and elderly ladies, and men who give her looks of lust, she is rather happy to enter the safe confinement of the coin laundry. Shifting across the tiled floor, she moves gracefully to the nearest machine, across the room, she notices another human, he's reading, probably waiting for his clothes to you know, wash and dry._

_She lifts her hands to the coin slot, cursing her imbalance as it falls to the ground, a loud sound following her action. Biting her lip, she turns to see the boy looking at her lips drawn in a smile and she waves before turning back, she looks up and down and realises her dollar has slid under the machine. Feeling her pockets for some more loose change she aches for pockets with zips, or at least another dollar, but alas, looking up and down, and frowning afterwards, she comes to understand that was her only money._

_Turning back towards the human behind her, she scratches her neck and speaks, "do you, I don't know, have a spare dollar?" _

_He presses his lips together and nods, hand sifting inside his pocket before he stands, book at his side, he moves towards her, feet barely hitting the ground. When he stands in front of her he lifts his hand and she mirrors the action putting her own under his, and he drops it, eyes watching her intensely, she can see over a million colours in those eyes of his and she feels her heart quite literally skip a beat, and she blinks puzzled. Smiling she thanks him._

_He nods, "anything to help a pretty girl in need," eyes flittering over her pale face. _

_She almost blushes, and frowns, what is this._

_Looking concerned, he too frowns before stepping back, "oh, I wasn't- I wasn't hitting on you, or anything, I mean, not that I don't find you worthy of being hit on I just-" _

_She looks up at him, understanding shining in her eyes, and she's smiling once more. "No, I understood, I just," she pauses, "remembered something, no worries, and," she holds the dollar up,"thanks, again."_

_He smiles, and nods, "don't worry, um," he looks at her feet, and then her face, "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He puts out his hand._

_She to looks him up and down before putting her own out, "I'm," she visibly pauses, and she can see his confusion, "Caroline, she finishes, looking pleased with herself. _

_She can tell he's confused, but he seems to forget it when he gestures to the machine. "Aren't you going to use that?" He nods, to himself._

_"Yeah, right…" She turns, placing the coin in the slot, before moving to sit. He sits next to her, much to her surprise before he begins to talk, and he talks about his book, and how he's in college, and then she begins to respond, and slowly but surely they have a conversation that actually matters to her._

_It's the first successful conversation has had with a human, and she it leaves her feeling warmth and this soaring happiness inside of her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pulling the door towards her, she maneuverers her body through the entrance and fishes around her pockets for the money she's brought. Placing the coin in the slot, she sits next to Stefan, who seems to have gone on a trip to the optometrist quite recently, because upon his nose are some glasses, that enlargen his eyes and highlight his cheekbones, she finds them… _cute._

She sits down next to him, and smiles because, messanger or not, perhaps she a chance?

Glancing at the boy who she's met at the coin laundry with blonde hair, and green eyes, and a smile that could light up a room, she wonders if being messenger is worth it, she looks at the human who makes her consider loosing her wings (for eternity) and makes her heart go _thumpthumpthump, _and her eyes bright and her head light, and god, _she can't love._

__She decides she'll do as the humans advise, and, live in the moment.


End file.
